


Hers

by IAmTheBadWolf1990



Series: Lessons in NOT Sharing [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Chloe Decker, Smut, Top Chloe Decker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheBadWolf1990/pseuds/IAmTheBadWolf1990
Summary: A night out at Lux brings out Chloe's possessive side.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Lessons in NOT Sharing [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742110
Comments: 16
Kudos: 176





	Hers

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a continuation from my series that started with _Three's a Crowd_ but it doesn't mention the previous fics at all so it can be read as a standalone. It is basically pure smut with very little plot.
> 
> I should also point out that I started writing this before Season 5, hence the mention of Lucifer taking regular trips to Hell to keep an eye on the demons.

Chloe watched Lucifer warily from her spot at the bar as he entertained his patrons (aka his faithful and fanatical subjects). He had just gotten back from one of his regularly scheduled visits to Hell, which meant a night out at Lux for them both to celebrate his return. Whenever he went to go check on his realm, he was only gone for a day or two from Chloe’s perspective, but she knew that that time could equate to months in Hell, so she was more than happy to indulge in a night of drink, dance, and pleasure with him once he was back.

What she was _not_ happy with, however, was the way the woman he was currently talking to was leaning into his space just a little too close, touching him just a few too many times. It was obvious even from this distance what she desired.

Well, she wasn’t getting him.

Chloe knew that Lucifer would always be faithful to her, but he was still an outrageous flirt with no concept of personal space and seeing this pretty young woman in barely-there clothing taking full advantage of that awakened something possessive in Chloe that she hadn’t been aware even existed.

_Lucifer was hers, dammit!_

Finishing the last of her drink in one go, Chloe thanked the bartender and then made a beeline towards Lucifer and the woman who was still batting her eyelashes at him. It didn’t take long to reach them; she was a woman on a mission and people wisely moved out of her way. Once she got to Lucifer’s side, she made sure to greet him with a kiss that was nowhere near appropriate for public eyes. By the time they had pulled away from each other, the other woman was gone.

Thankfully, Lucifer didn’t seem too disappointed.

‘My, my, Detective,’ he grinned. ‘That was quite the show. I’m impressed.’

‘If you think that was good, wait until we get upstairs,’ said Chloe, taking his hand and leading him towards the elevator.

Lucifer followed willingly and the doors had barely closed before he was pulling her to him and kissing her with passion. Chloe let him have control for a minute or two but made sure that she was the one pushing him into the penthouse when the doors opened again.

She led him towards the couch and urged him to sit by putting her hands on his shoulders and pressing down. Once he was seated, she slowly straddled his lap, hoping the move looked as sexy as she had thought it would.

Judging by the hungry look in Lucifer’s eyes and the growing bulge in his trousers, it did.

Cupping his face, she pulled him into another kiss, one that she could control. She kept it slow but thorough, and when she pulled away, her name left Lucifer’s lips in a moan.

Chloe grinned smugly as she slowly trailed her fingers over his jaw and down to the top button of his shirt. She made sure to keep the pace torturously slow as she undid the buttons, even going as far as to bat his hands away when he tried to speed things up by helping.

Once his shirt was finally undone, she sat back a little, giving Lucifer room to shrug it off along with his jacket. As soon as he had rid himself of the two articles of clothing, Chloe was on him again, kissing him fiercely while her hands explored his chiselled chest.

‘Mmm, Detective,’ Lucifer moaned between kisses, and his own hands came back into play, taking a hold of Chloe’s hips and pulling her closer to him. The movement caused her to grind against his now very prominent erection and Lucifer broke the kiss with a hiss.

He always made the best sounds during sex.

‘So, what were you and your fan talking about?’ asked Chloe in a coy façade of casualness as she shuffled back a bit so her fingers could undo Lucifer’s belt. ‘Before I’- she purposefully pressed the heel of her hand against him- ‘interrupted.’

Lucifer blinked a couple of times, as if trying to figure out what Chloe was talking about, before a wide grin spread across his face. ‘Are you jealous, Detective? Marvellous!’

Chloe rolled her eyes; of course he would figure it out straight away… and of course he would be pleased about it.

But that wasn’t going to stop her from proving to him just who he belonged with.

She palmed him again through his trousers and Lucifer’s face went slack and his head fell back a little. ‘ _Chloe_ ,’ he whined when she removed her hand.

She kissed him again, an apology for the teasing, while her fingers finished their work on his belt and then went to his zipper. She pulled back so she could look him in the eye as she slowly pulled it down. ‘You didn’t answer me,’ she reminded him as she carefully released him from the confines of his trousers (made easier by the fact that the Devil didn’t seem to believe in underwear).

Lucifer gulped and gripped the couch cushions in a white-knuckled grip but played along. ‘She voiced some, uh- Fuck, Chloe!’ He threw his head back as she started pumping him, her grip maybe a tad tighter than usual.

‘I don’t think that’s what she voiced,’ teased Chloe, loosening her grip a little but maintaining her rhythm.

‘She had some desires that she wanted the Devil to fulfil,’ said Lucifer in a rush, head still leaning back against the couch. ‘An offer that was refused, many times. This Devil is spoken for after all.’

‘Damn right you are,’ said Chloe, squeezing him a little before letting go entirely. Lucifer made a desperate moan and bucked his hips, trying to chase her retreating hand.

Chloe waited until he had lifted his head back up before making her next move. She wanted to look him in the eyes for this; she wanted him to _watch_ her. When his eyes returned to hers, she very slowly got up from his lap and placed her hands on his knees, edging them apart. Once she had enough room, she knelt between them, smiling wickedly at the way Lucifer’s gaze darkened as his eyes followed her down.

‘Do you think she would have done this for you?’ she asked, shuffling closer and getting comfortable. ‘Or would she have been more interested in her own pleasure?’

‘I don’t know and I don’t care,’ said Lucifer, and Chloe rewarded his good answer by leaning down and placing an open-mouthed kiss to the head of his throbbing member. His abdominal muscles clenched as he fought to remain still for her and she kissed his head again as a thank you for his efforts.

‘Even if she did,’ continued Chloe as she ran a finger lightly down the length of him, ‘I doubt she would have been able to please you like I can. She doesn’t know you like I do. No woman does.’ Her tongue replaced her finger and she licked almost the whole length of him before finally taking him fully into her mouth.

Lucifer muttered another curse and rolled his head back. ‘Yes, just like that,’ he moaned as Chloe twirled her tongue around him in a pattern that she knew drove him crazy.

After a few minutes of working him up, Chloe decided to show him just how well she knew him. She slowed her bobbing motion and reached up to cup his balls, made only a little difficult by the fabric of his dress pants still in the way. She applied just a small amount of pressure as she fondled him, exactly the way he liked it, making Lucifer moan and shift his hips forward to give her better access.

Chloe gave herself a moment to smile smugly at his reaction before she dove in for the finale. Relaxing her jaw, she began her bobbing motion again, working more of him into her mouth each time. When she was sure she had as much of him in her mouth as she could handle, she stilled her head, looked up into his eyes, and sucked.

Lucifer’s reaction was instant, as she knew it would be. He didn’t even have time to warn her before he was spilling himself down her throat, roaring her name in pleasure. Chloe heard the sound of fabric tearing as his grip on the couch tightened a bit too much, but Lucifer either didn’t notice or didn’t care, too lost in ecstasy.

Once she was sure he was done, Chloe let him slip from her mouth and removed her hand from inside his trousers. ‘Bloody hell,’ panted Lucifer, leaning boneless against the couch. His hands had let go of it now, but he still didn’t seem to realise the damage he had done.

That was probably for the best, thought Chloe. She still had plans for him and she didn’t want to ruin the mood by him complaining about having to buy new furniture.

‘Good?’ she asked as she rose up off her knees, thankful to be off the hard floor. The dress she had worn for the evening didn’t exactly provide a lot of cushioning, but the blissful look in Lucifer’s eyes as they met hers was worth the small twinge of pain.

He let out a breathless huff of laughter. ‘Incredible,’ he said before sitting up and pulling her towards him. Chloe had just enough time to let out a surprised squeal before his lips were on his hers.

She surrendered control for a moment, letting him dominate the kiss, but when she felt his hands run up her legs and under her dress, she pulled away and took a step back out of his reach. Lucifer pouted, but didn’t try to follow her, instinctually knowing that she wanted him to stay where he was.

‘And I’m just getting started,’ said Chloe as she lightly played with the thin strap of her dress. She hooked her thumb underneath the fabric and then looked from it to Lucifer. ‘What do you think? Should I take it off?’

Lucifer’s eyes were dark again as they fixated on her shoulder, and his still undone trousers meant that Chloe could see that he was already hardening again. ‘Darling, if I had my way, you’d never wear clothes ever again.’

Chloe gave a bark of genuine laughter at that. ‘I’ll take that as a yes.’

It wasn’t the best strip show ever performed, but Chloe did her best to make it look as sexy as possible as she slowly removed her dress to reveal the red bra and pants set that she had worn for the occasion; it was one of his favourites. By the time the dress had pooled at her feet, Lucifer was fully hard again and his jaw was ticking as he fought his desire to reach out to her.

Chloe took pity on him and moved forward to straddle him again. Lucifer’s hands instantly settled on her hips, his fingers playing with the hem of her underwear. ‘You’re so bloody gorgeous,’ he breathed. ‘I’m so lucky to be yours.’

A bolt of arousal shot through Chloe at his words.

_He was hers._

‘Say that again,’ she half demanded, half begged.

Lucifer’s lips twitched up into an amused smile for a second, but he was quick to obey. ‘I’m yours, Chloe,’ he whispered in her ear. ‘Always yours.’

‘Yes,’ hissed Chloe as she ground her hips against him, seeking some much-needed friction.

Lucifer hissed too. ‘Please Chloe,’ he pleaded, pressing kisses to her neck and shoulder. ‘Let me feel you again. I’ve missed you so much.’

Chloe slowed her grinding and cupped his face so that she could pull his head back and make eye contact. ‘I missed you too,’ she told him before pulling him in for a much sweeter kiss than their previous ones of the night.

When their kisses began to get more heated, Chloe trailed a hand down Lucifer’s chest to where he was hot and hard and ready for her. She clenched in anticipation and decided that she couldn’t wait any longer. After giving him a few pumps, which made Lucifer groan into the kiss, she let him go and moved her fingers to her own core. Obviously feeling her movement, Lucifer broke away from the kiss so he could look down to where she was stroking herself through her underwear.

His grip on her hips tightened, almost enough to leave bruises, but Chloe didn’t mind. In fact, she revelled in it; she loved seeing the proof of how much she could make him lose control.

‘Chloe please,’ he begged again, his gaze never leaving her fingers.

‘Please what?’ asked Chloe, deciding that she could hold on for one more little bit of teasing.

Lucifer’s reply was instant and without shame.

‘Please fuck me.’

Chloe groaned at his words, a wave of fresh arousal washing over her. She stopped stroking herself and hooked her fingers under her underwear so that she could move it aside; there was no way she was getting up so that they could remove the rest of their clothing - she had to have him now.

Once the fabric was out of the way, she tilted her hips so she could line them up. She was already so wet that she sank down onto him easily and they both moaned at the sensation of finally being joined after all the foreplay.

‘You always feel so good around me,’ sighed Lucifer as he tore his gaze away from their hips and moved his focus to her breasts. He mouthed them over her bra and Chloe tilted her head back in pleasure.

Realising that she was quickly losing the control she had started with, Chloe gave a slow roll of her hips, earning a choked groan from Lucifer. ‘Minx,’ he muttered as he pulled his head away from her chest and leaned back against the couch.

Chloe smiled victoriously. ‘You love it.’

‘Oh, I most certainly do.’

Shifting her knees into a more comfortable position, Chloe placed her hands on Lucifer’s shoulders for leverage and lifted her hips up a bit before bringing them back down again. After repeating the process a few more times to determine the best angle and force, she sped up her movements and began to ride him in earnest. ‘Fuck, you’re amazing,’ said Lucifer in a breathy whisper before leaning forward to catch Chloe’s lips in a fierce kiss. Chloe whined into the kiss, loving the praise.

Lucifer obviously liked the sound because his hips gave an involuntary jump, hitting Chloe a little harder than intended, but still feeling _so_ good.

‘Are you gonna come for me again?’ she asked once she had pulled away from the kiss. She tried to sound coy and sexy, but the question came out more hoarse and breathless than she intended.

Lucifer nodded. ‘So close, Chloe. Please, can I come?’

Chloe hadn’t expected him to ask for permission, but she found that she rather liked it.

‘Yes,’ she breathed. ‘Come for me. My Devil.’

Lucifer let out a strangled cry as if he was still holding himself back, confusing Chloe for a moment until she felt his hand leave her hip and his thumb move down to frantically rub at her clit. He wanted her to come first. Well, wish granted, because the added stimulation was all she needed for the tension inside her to break, and she cried out as her orgasm hit her hard. The feel of him coming inside her prolonged her pleasure, and the sound of him shouting her name at the ceiling only added to the effect.

Eventually though, it all became too much and she shivered uncontrollably as she squirmed away from Lucifer’s thumb that was still pressing down on her clit. Lucifer realised her discomfort and immediately removed his hand.

Chloe let out a groan as she got up off his lap, and she collapsed down beside him, not caring about ruining the couch; Lucifer had already done enough damage to have to replace it anyway. She leaned her head against his shoulder and sighed happily when he wrapped an arm around her to bring her closer.

‘And all this time I thought I was the jealous one in our relationship,’ chuckled Lucifer, albeit a bit breathlessly. ‘Though I am definitely not complaining if this is the result. You outdid yourself, Detective. And that is saying something.’

‘It was pretty good, wasn’t it?’ hummed Chloe, far too satisfied to be modest. ‘Though you do need a new couch.’ She picked at where Lucifer had torn through the leather. ‘This one’s a bit ruined.’

‘Worth it,’ said Lucifer, making Chloe giggle.

‘I’m glad you think so.’

They fell into another comfortable silence for a few minutes before Chloe spoke up. ‘I’m sorry for interrupting your night,’ she said. ‘We can get cleaned up and go back downstairs if you want.’

Lucifer pulled her tighter against him a placed a kiss to the top of her head. ‘You didn't interrupt anything that I wouldn't have willing left. And there is nowhere I would rather be than right here, with you.’

Chloe smiled and leaned up to give him a brief but tender kiss. ‘Me too.’

Lucifer smiled lovingly down at her for a few moments before his eyes twinkled in mischief. ‘Besides, do you really think I’m going to let you leave without making things even?’

Before Chloe could even realise what he meant by that, he had gathered her in his arms and flipped them so that Chloe was on her back beneath him.

‘I think the couch could stand a little more ruining, don’t you?’


End file.
